Episode 9
' Code Lyoko Evoulution Episode 9: The Fall Of Zora Part 1' Theme song: There is a world that is virtual and different. It can be so cold, makes us stand up for what's right. Our hopes through our life, if we reset it to the start. ' Here we are, going far to save all that we love. If we give all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star shining bright on your world. Today, make evil go away. Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all, Code Lyoko, be there when you call. Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall, Code Lyoko, stronger after all. A world of machines, it can shadow human nature And all that we need is the way to find the answer But one thing sure, you can count on us for good. Here we are, going far to save all that we love. If we give all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star shining bright on your world. Today, make evil go away. Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all, Code Lyoko, be there when you call. Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall, Code Lyoko, stronger after all. We'll do our best to never let you down. We're up to the test to turn this world around. Here we are, going far to save all that we love. If we give all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star shining bright on your world. Today (make evil go away). Here we are, going far to save all that we love. If we give all we've got, we will make it through (make evil go away). Here we are, like a star shining bright on your world. Today, make evil go away. '# 104-The Fall of Zora Part 1 ''' '''Shows Aelita sitting in the flowers. Jeremie and Graham are talking. Odd and Ulrich are arguing over who can insult Sissi the best, and Yumi is talking with William about the newest reality t.v show(or something.) Jeremie is looking at Aelita. Graham: So how'd you end up in love with a virtual chick? Jeremie: How'd you fall in love with Kadic News' "Top" Reporter? Huh? Graham: Just my luck I guess. Are you mad at me? You know, for admitting that I do have a teensy crush on Aelita? Jeremie: Not really. As long as you don't steal her. She's mine. I think. Graham: Yeah. I'd never do that. And I've got Millie. Well, not yet, but I will. Besides, your my best friend here. I mean, I'm probably not YOUR best friend at Kadic, but I still think your awesome-''' 'Jeremie: Graham, you kind of are my best friend. I thought you knew that. ' '''Graham: By the way, when can I have my term paper back? Jeremie: Technically, after the return to the past, it's like I never took it. In fact, I think it's the day before Mrs. Hertz even handed them out. ' '''Graham: Oh. Also, aren't you worried? You know, since Xana hasn't attacked again for like a whole day? ' 'Jeremie: Yeah. But I'm more worried about Zora. I've got a feeling she has it in for us. If she and Xana team up, we're gonna be in some big trouble. ' '''Graham: Ya' think? Jeremie: I think it's time to go back to Lyoko to check it out. ' '''Graham: Yah! Let's go to Lyoko! I'll go get Aelita! ' 'Graham and Aelita are virtualized on the Ice Sector. They are doing fine until they see a Krab fighting what seems to be Zora. Zora is losing until she traps the Krab and goes inside of it. She then rips it apart from the inside, hops out, and runs away. She is then fighting a bunch of Xana's monsters. ' '''Graham: What was that? Aelita: It was probably Zora. We need to follow her. ' '''Jeremie: Aelita, I think Xana's activated a tower! I need you to deactivate it. It's in the Desert Sector. ' '''TO BE CONTINUED........